Marina
Marina is a young mermaid who is a good friend of Jake and his crew and has a little sister named Stormy. She has an obvious crush on Jake. Marina is voiced by Ariel Winter who is also known for her voice of Princess Sofia from Sofia the First. Personality Marina is a beautiful and compassionate young mermaid and unlike the mermaids shown in the first two films, she is helpful and unselfish. She joins Jake and the crew on occasions and when she does it makes all the difference. She has a pet starfish named Sandy the Starfish who she cares for and loves deeply. She is also shown to have the ability to communicate with the creatures of the Never Sea ("Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!") . Role in the series Marina is said to be the undersea pirate who helps Jake with the rules of the water and comes to help when Jake and his crew deal with major water adventures. She first appeared giving Jake surfing lessons in the episode Surfin' Turf and joined him to save their surf board from Captain Hook. She played a supporting role in the episode Jake's Starfish Search, where she asks Jake to watch her starfish while she goes to her undersea ballet class. In Jake's Jungle Groove, she was briefly seen at the end dancing with Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and two mermaids. She played a large role in the episode Save the Coral Cove! Captain Hook and Smee are planning to dig up the bottom of the sea destroying many sea creatures' homes. She goes to Jake for help but Hook ends up being chased away by an octopus and later his machine that somehow gains a mind of it's own. The machine attempts to attack Jake's ship but Marina ties a cord attached to it onto a shipwreck but it doesn't hold. Izzy defeats the machine and the cove is safe. In the episode Pirate Rock!, Marina overheard Jake's crew performing their song. She told them they should perform a show, much to the pirate's delight. She left to gather their friends to watch them perform at Pirate Rock. At the end, Marina was seen with the other friends, watching the pirates perform. In It's a Winter Never Land!, Marina and some other friends got together with Jake and his crew to celebrate a Christmas themed holiday. At the end of the episode, Captain Hook successfully stole all the gifts and the tree, however, Marina convinces her friends that their friendship is the only thing they need to have a fun holiday. In Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!, Marina and the pirates get together to present a gift to the ship Bucky, a golden anchor. However, Hook and his crew steal the anchor having Bucky chasing after them. Even though Bucky left, he left the crew behind. Marina suggests the pirates use an old washed up dingy that fortunately still floats. With the help of their octopus friend, they manage to reunite with Bucky and retrieve the anchor. She is apparently the guardian of the sea, as indicated in Undersea Bucky!. When the light of the mermaid dominated Neptune City vanishes, Marina was called forth to find a solution to the problem. Marina makes a speaking cameo appearance along with her sister Stormy,Sandy the Starfish and the rest of the puny pirate teams Never Land friends took part in Jake's birthday celebration in Jake's Birthday Bash! Marina and Stormy make a brief non speaking cameo appearance in the episode "Captain Who?" The young mermaids present the amnesia striking Captain Hook a large clam with a huge pearl inside in hopes of restoring Hook's memory but it fails.Marina reappears in the episode "Seahorse Saddle-Up!" as the host of the seahorse race. Marina and Stormy reappear in the episode "Sandy and the Clams" taken part in the concert held by Sandy and his singing clam trio at Mermaid Lagoon. Episode Appearances *''Surfin' Turf (first appearance)'' *''Jake's Starfish Search'' *''The Elephant Surprise! (mentioned only) *Jake's Jungle Groove (speaking Cameo)'' *''Save the Coral Cove!'' *''Pirate Rock!'' *''It's a Winter Never Land!'' *''Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan Returns'' (Credits cameo) *''Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!'' *''Undersea Bucky!'' *''The Mermaid's Song'' *''Treasure of the Tides'' *''Izzy's Trident Treasure'' *''Jake and the NeverLand Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky'' (flashback cameo) *"Cubby's Pet Problem"(mentioned only) *"Jake's Birthday Bash!"(cameo) *"Captain Who?"(cameo) *"Seahorse Saddle-Up!"(cameo) *"Sandy and the Clams" *"Jake's Never Land Rescue" *"Jake's Royal Rescue" *"The Never Sands of Time" Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Recurring Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Legendary creatures